The unexpected
by witheringroots
Summary: Harry potters twin wasn't what the wizarding world was expecting of the brother of the boy-who-lived, he was quiet, calm, and didn't seem to care about anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People, I would just like to say that I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I'm glad (and honestly surprised) that over 400 people have read at least the 1 chapter of this story...the sad point is that only ONE of those people have actually reviewed. Meaning I don't have input on if I should continue the story or not. At this point since nobody has emailed me or reviewed, anybody who would like to take over this story is welcome, just tell me so that I can read what other people have written. **

** - Tiffany (A.K.A. Witheringroots)**

Reader notice- Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, only his brother does. And if he did belong to me, I wouldn't be asking people to review a twisted version of my original book.

Prologue

// In no way is Harry Potter or any other character mine, if they were Ginny and Harry wouldn't have ended up together.//

Pain. That was all he felt, he had been beaten by his "uncle" Vernon. All because he had gotten a better grade then Dudley. Not that it was that

hard to do better than him, but Adrien had always been rather smart for his age. In fact the teachers at his school thought that Adrien Potter was

a genius...Adrien just thought that everyone else was an idiot. The Dursley's had never been a family to the black haired prodigy, in fact the only

thing keeping him there was the fact that without their money, Adrien would not be able to eat or sleep anywhere.

The 6 year old boy sitting at in the corner of the library would not have been very suspicious, if there had been parents around, or even if the

child was in the kids section. But alas, the little boy was instead in the money management section, surrounded by large text books that should have been years beyond his comprehension.

The subtle shifting of inky black hair and the flash of liquid silver eyes behind the thick round glasses, would be the only warning that gave away

the fact that the child was even awake and reading the books. The soft whisper as the pages were turned and read at an impossible rate, the

thin mouth moving and wording the sentences, the only thing that might tell adults that he was in fact reading; not just pretending and copying

his parents. The aristocrat eyebrows and nose made him look intimidating; most people seemed to forget that he was only a six year old and

couldn't possibly do them any harm. By that point any of the regular customers had learned not to bother Adrien, he would tear the person's

confidence and make them feel like an idiot with his acerbic tongue, and anyways he always got what he wanted in the end.

Despite the fact that Adrien Potter gave off an air of importance, he wore thread bare and baggy clothes. Not even just a few sizes big either, no;

the cloths that he wore were at least 6 sizes too big. The pants looked so baggy that they resembled a sack more than a pair of pants, they were

being held up by a frayed piece of rope. The shirt was if possible even worse for wear, they had sections that were so worn that they appeared

to be see-through, the collar was falling off of one shoulder, and the bottom of the t-shirt stopped mid-thigh. The overall color scheme was a dull and dirty gray and brown.

Adrien was at the library again, not because his aunt had told him to, not even because Dudley and his gang had decided to go Adrien hunting,

no he was skipping school, again. He had decided that the only way to avoid a beating was to get worse grades then Dudley. Then after more

consideration, Adrien had come to the conclusion that the only way to do that was to skip school so that he would miss everything and therefore

not know what the homework was, and only appearing on test days and barely passing them(so that he could graduate). The down side to that

was that after the first day he was bored, not something that anybody likes to be. So figuring that he might as well do what he enjoyed most,

learning, he headed to the Little Surrey Library, which was a lot bigger than the name suggested. Knowing that the self sabotage was probably

going to ruin any chance he had at getting a career when he grew up, Adrien decided to go into stalks and money management; the reason why he was currently buried in books.

2 years later

Adrien Potter had changed a lot in the last two years. One obviously that he was taller, in fact he was actually very tall for some one that was

only 8 years old; which in itself was very amazing because of how he was treated at the Dursley's. Another physical change was the scar going

down the middle of his left eye and to the middle of his cheek bone. The scar was a result of one of the beatings that Vernon had decided to give

him. The wound had scared instead of just disappearing like the other wounds did. The last obvious change was the color of his hair, instead of

its' midnight black color, it had grayed into a blue gray. He personally didn't know why or how it had happened, but based on his life, Adrien was

sure it was pr-mature graying. The Dursley's on the other hand, hated how he was even more different from before, and treated him even worse.

The mental and psychological changes were even greater, if that was possible. Before, Adrien was prone to showing off and trying to make

friends, now he couldn't care less and had no longer wanted friends. Where he acted quiet and calm two years ago, now he WAS quiet and calm.

Meaning that he didn't panic a in any situation, and he was taciturn. There were several more startling changes, like how he seemed to always

know what was going on; around him or even if he hadn't been there. The fact that he had apparently found someone to teach him how to fight

was also a very good thing, shortly after that Dudley and his gang had stopped bothering him, unfortunately Dudley seemed to have tripped,

causing him to fall down the stairs in Piers house. For all the Dursley's wanted to blame it on him, they had no proof that he had even done any of

that to Dudley. So with only a few bumps along the way, that was how life went for Adrein Potter; that is until that fateful day. Adrein turned eleven.

* * *

Hey everyone, please review! This is my first story I guess it's kind of obvious though huh? 121 visits and NO REVIEWS!! What do you people want? Me to get on my knees and BEG for them!?!? Also, I'm stuck, I've read so many stories with over 20 chapters with each chapter like 10000 words long…and I'm stuck -.- so input and ideas would be nice! I have a poll going on on my profile if this should be slash or not( if not slash I would need help with female characters and it would not have Ginny as the girlfriend, she is a no good gold digging slut!) Again Review!! Even flames will be welcome at this point! Don't get mad at me about not adding a new chapter! Like I said I'm stuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Preview Maybe people will like it?)

Whenever people mention his brother, Harry couldn't help but feel an emptiness in his heart, a gaping wound that just wouldn't heal. Yes, he was fully aware that his brother was dead and wouldn't be coming back to life any time soon, but still, it was like the connection that the Weasley twins shared; unbreakable, perpetual, everlasting, and eternal. When people said their wedding vows, they obviously weren't thinking of the bonds shared between twins. _Till death do us part_, the irony was that in some part of his brain, Harry almost _felt _his brother at times. The feeling of getting mordant and often time inappropriate answers to some of the rhetorical question in his head such as, when will the idiot shut up, or even how often do you think a person can safely dye hair before it becomes dangerous? (Blonde witch comes in talking on her cell phone…upside down) The answers could range anywhere from…Wellllll I was wondering the same thing and I decided to help…SHUT UP!! Or even, obviously it wouldn't make a difference to _you_, the fact that you can even talk amazes me. Some of the comments had made him laugh at the oddest moments, like right now…

Lilly Potter was if nothing a kind and compassionate mother (my ass!!) and when her beloved baby boy, the-boy-who-lived, started to laugh in the middle of their lunch reception; for his 11 birthday of course, well she got a little worried. "Harry dear, are you alright? I know that you're happy, but can you wait till after the party to laugh for no reason." Now being Lilly she was slightly put out when her favorite son decided that he would ignore her and continued on with whatever he was reminiscing over.

_So while he did that, she decided to go over to the other guests and show them her Harry's baby pictures. The first picture shows Harry at the age of 2 years (unfortunately the pictures before that were burned in the fire that incinerated Godrics Hollow.) He had a head of his fathers black hair and his mothers beautiful green eyes-_

_or _

_So while he was busy being his...unique self; Lilly decided to go and show the guests her sons' baby pictures. The guests were of course intrested in seeing their savior, so people from all over the mansion crowded into the room to see the pictures. On the first page were the words _

_Lumière éternelle__, Hadrien James Potter _

_Then the next page showed Harry Potter with his mom's bright red hair and his fathers' hazel eyes.-_

* * *

REVIEW!!! I'm not sure if I want to make Harry stuck up and babyish or if I want Adrien and Harry to be really close. Also I haven't figured out what Harry will look like, in general I haven't even planned anything for the story yet. So any input would be nice. If anyone wants to beta my story, please email me…I also think I will be a pretty slow updater. Think of it this way, I had the swine flu for the past 5 days, I haven't even updated anything more than a measly couple hundred words!

Well any ways REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
